Materials handling vehicles comprising low level order pickers are known. Such a vehicle comprises a power unit, a battery compartment housing a battery, a load backrest, and a set of forks extending in a direction away from the load backrest. A walk-through operator compartment or platform is positioned between the battery compartment and the load backrest. An operator, when positioned within the operator compartment, may control the speed, braking and direction of the vehicle via a control handle structure.
It is known to place a fixed step on the backrest facing toward the operator compartment. It is also known to place a pivotable step on a wall of the battery compartment defining an inner wall of the operator compartment. The pivotable step is not positioned adjacent, i.e., at or very near, an outer peripheral edge of the vehicle. Nor does it extend to and engage the vehicle backrest.
An improved step arrangement is desired so as to allow an operator to more easily gain access to an elevated storage location.